Your Heart To Mine
by Vanillacocktail
Summary: From the beginning Lily always hated James, Watch as they both take you through the drama, the mistakes, the cheating and best of all the Love,
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here goes the repost of my story sorri Alex but I noticed so many mistakes and something happened and I can't get into my old account… dammit Im getting back onto this story. it took me 3 hours to find it and i aint gna loose it again!**

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

A small girl with auburn hair struggled to make her way through Diagon ally but was getting pushed backwards every time.

2 weeks ago to the day she had got her letter saying she was a witch and was eligible to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. At first she was sure it was nothing but that of a cruel joke but had found it was a real place after her mum and dad had insisted they tried out the so wall from the back of a pub into a hidden secretive wizard shopping world.

She decided to make a run through the crowd in an attempt to make her way to her parents who were waiting at the so called wizard bank but instead got no more than 3 meters before crashing into a young girl with black hair and blue eyes causing them both to topple to the hard ground beneath them.

The girl stood up abruptly offering her hand to Lily.

"Hi I'm Nikita, you can call me Kita though. Are you going to hogwarts?"

The girl looked around shyly before taking Kita's outstretched hand allowing her to help her up.

"I... I'm Lily, Lily Evans, yeah I'm going to Hogwarts its… its my first year."

Kita frowned a little at her she was so shy

"Its my first year too! I don't know anyone else at the moment we just transferred from America."

'Ah thought lily that explains the accent'

"I'm from London but… but I don't know anyone I'm the only witch in my family."

"Oh you're a muggleborn!"

"A what?" asked a confused lily?

"I'll explain it later. Hey do you know those people calling you?"

"Yeah that's my parents I'm meant to be meeting them, they have work so they are getting my money changed then their leaving me to fend for myself."

"At least yours came with you, mine just sent me by floo powder" Kita exclaimed her nose wrinkling in disgust

"Floo powder?"

"Don't worry I'll explain that later too… Hey want to grab your money from your mom and dad? Obviously we are both loners at the moment so we may as well be loners together right?"

"Right" lily smiled she had made at least one friend things were looking up

The two spent the day going around the shops. Lily they only had one stop left. Olivanders wand shop. They headed in their and were currently attempting to find the shop keeper they both jumped so high that a cat would have been proud when a man with piercing blue eyes talked to them from up high.

"Ah what can I do for you today?"

"Uh we… we would like to… too" started lily stuttering

"We would like to buy some wands thank you" Kita told the man whilst smiling at lily she had a lot of work to do on her if she was going to join her in Gryffindor.

"Ah yes of course" the man went around the corner and returned with a group off 11 wands for Kita it took her two tries to find the correct wand for her, after making the store turn upside down but for lily it took many more tries about 8 in total lily had successfully made the chair fly out the window, the pot plant grow wings, and successfully burnt Mr. Olivanders hair before she had found the one which suited her best.

They both paid for them and left

"Oh lily wait!"

"We've got everything haven't we?"

"Yes but would you please stop walking so fast you have another hour before your picked up" exclaimed an exhausted Kita. "Besides I want to get a owl"

"Are… are we allowed them?"

"Of course how else do we communicate with the outsiders?" said Kita rolling her eyes before pulling Lily towards a small shop

She was amazed there were so many different animals! Kita took no more than 10 minutes to choose a black one with blue and gray eyes.

Lily dawdled around the store until she came to the owl section. She nearly suffered from an early heart attack when a giant white owl flew down and landed on her shoulder nipping her ear affectionately she giggled and patted the now hooting owl.

"It likes you lily," said Kita smiling "I think you should get it, its eyes are just like yours too"

For the first time she noticed the owl had brilliant emerald green eyes just like her own this made up her mind she had to have it not even thinking to ask her parents she made her way up to the counter to purchase the owl who was now sitting on her shoulder sleeping.

After paying they realized it was time for them both to go home as they parted they made a promise that neither would step onto the train until they had found one another.

**Please review I know this stories really short but as soon as I get 5 reviews I'm going to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The guys**

"Wakey Wakey Jamsie Wamsie!" Yelled Sirius jumping up and down on his friends bed, his tidy black hair flopping around his steel blue eyes onto his tanned skin giving him an appearance that of a over excited puppy.

The unfortunate boy who Sirius was attempting to wake up was none other than James potter son of the Auror Harold potter. Unlike Sirius's hair James was untamable and stuck out in all directions giving him the appearance that he had just got off his broomstick 24/7. His chocolate brown eyes were in complete contrast with Sirius's own. The two had been best friends since kindergarten and throughout the years had made many attempts to straighten James hair including, Honey as well many potions all these experiments ended up with James having bees all over his head, pink, purple or violet hair or on the odd occasion, even worse.

Sirius tapped him lightly and whispered, "Remember the water James?"

James shot up looking alert whilst grabbing his rounded glasses of his bedside table

"That was cruel Siri since then I have never been able to sleep if I hear any water what so ever!" James said attempting to glare at the now grinning Sirius Black.

Sirius had single handedly carried James all the way to the pond when they were 9 years old due to Sirius been stronger than the average 9 year old and James been incredibly light. James had come out with lichen and algae all over him, which resulted him in smelling bad for 2 days in a row.

"Yes well guess what Jamsie Wamsie?"

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

"Many more before I shall even bother listening" Sirius said flashing his most charming smile showing off his perfect teeth.

"Argh well what were you going to say anyway?" James asked curiously

"Oh well just to tell you that today we leave for Hogwarts and you have exactly…"

"Exactly?" James enquired

"Well… 20 minutes before we leave" Sirius withheld his smirk as he watched James panic

James ran around chucking everything into his newly brought trunk including his prize possession, his invisibility cloak his grandfather had left him the only one who knew about it was Sirius and he didn't intend to tell or show anyone else.

He ran for the shower and had a rapid fast 5-minute wash before jumping into his clothes pulling his trunk down the stair to the door and rushing into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the dining room table with his family.

"Wow record time Jamsie"

"When are we leaving?" James asked catching on that Sirius hadn't said the truth he was about to say something but his father spoke

"Well in… another 20 minutes James," said his father "I have to go to the office so I'll have to drop you and leave"

James frowned and nodded his father was always busy he forgot about Sirius lying about the time and followed Sirius upstairs to double check they hadn't left anything behind

"Excited Jamsie?" Sirius asked flopping onto his bed staring at the ceiling "I mean we get to actually learn magic now" He smiled

"Yeah it's going to be fun as, do you have to see your mother before we leave or what?" James asked sympathetically Sirius didn't get along with his family whilst Sirius was a very happy sort his families were very up themselves about having to be pureblood and act respectively

"No I already got a howler saying I must get into Slytherin" Sirius sighed "there's no way I'm going to be in that house I'm going for Gryffindor all they way"

"But what about your mum?" James enquired giving Sirius a worried look he knew they had harsh punishments for blood traitors.

"I only intend to stay there for as little amount of time as possible, I'd leave now but I'm Too young had a confidential meeting with the ministry, said they will think about it when I'm at least 15 I told you right?"

"Yea yah did Siri" James smirked as he said Siri

"Don't call me that," Sirius said holding up his pillow as a threat

"How's about we make a deal then you don't call me Jamsie at school and I won't call you Siri okay?" James said slowly as though he was talking to a toddler

"For now but you are getting a nickname before the end of the year!" Sirius warned

"I wouldn't expect any less" smirked James

"GUYS GET DOWN HERE WE'RE LEAVING!" James father shouted

James and Sirius took off down the stairs racing each other as they went, a number of portraits laughed at the boys as they fell over each other almost every step.

When they reached the bottom James mum embraced both the boys in bone-crushing hugs.

"Sirius your welcome here anytime you know that right?" she asked

"Oh mum that's so touching to know" Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eye and left through the door with James and his father as his mum laughed.

**Okay heres the drill I want 12 reviews in total… please?**


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the train station was particularly uneventful or it was until Sirius found a stash of chocolate frogs in his trunk. Undoubtedly from Mrs. Potter as James had some too, in no time both boys were hyperactively singing the 99 bottles of beer on the wall song in-between their questions of "Are we therrrrrrrre yet?"

When they got there as Mr. Potter had said he had to leave the boys to go to his office. But much to their dismay they had forgotten what he said about how to reach the platform much after his father had left.

"Well it could be worse," commented Sirius "At least I won't get disowned or anything when I don't get into Slytherin considering I never really got in any" Sirius said smirking.

James laughed at this and tried to look positive "Well we can't be the only wizards here, just listen for any mention of Muggles or anything like that"

Meanwhile Sirius was not paying much attention as he was watching people mysteriously disappear through a thick wall. He dragged James towards it touching the wall cautiously. Nothing happened.

"What are you up to Mr. Black?" James Enquired looking at his friend strangely

Sirius explained what he had seen to James who was now also looking between the wall and Sirius and whether to believe him or to think his friend had finally lost what little remained of his sanity. Loyally James chose to believe him.

"Maybe we have to run through it or something?" James exclaimed looking worried

"Well, what we waiting for?" Sirius said as he backed up "Me and you have some brain cells to spare anyway" He said chuckling

"Well on the count of 3" James said eyeing up the wall as if it was an enemy

"1" Said Sirius

"2" James looked worried now but what was the worst thing a concussion I mean they had their trolleys in front of them.

"3" they shouted together as they ran for it they didn't feel the wall so they kept running until they hit something solid. Two girls.

"OW" he heard the one on the left screech whilst the other one was clutching her ribs.

"We, we are, we're really sorry" James stuttered

"Well watch where your going!" the other one known as Kita said grumpily what a start this was

"Look we said we're sorry, now are you okay?" James asked the girl offering her his hand

She took it and allowed him to help her up. James may not have reached puberty but he could still tell a pretty girl when he saw one.

"I'm James Potter," He said putting on his most charming smile

"Lily Evans" she replied before turning around to see if her friend was okay she saw her and the other boy arguing she couldn't help but laugh

"Well if you watched where you ran!" Kita was half yelling

"WE SAID SORRY SHEESH!" Sirius was yelling back

"I'm not staying around here if you continue to cause a scene" she said looking around "Come on lily" she said tugging her friend away towards the train

"ME! ME! CAUSE A SCENE?" 5 Minutes later Sirius was still complaining about it "Did you see her! We had apologized!"

"Yeah Sirius I think she might have been nervous" said James attempting to calm his friend down.

"No explanation we've got to get her back" Sirius exclaimed, "When we get there"

"Okay whatever you say Sirius" James said daydreaming about the newest broomstick out. He had been so bummed out when he had found out first years could not join the team.

Sirius rolled his eyes pulling James towards the train. They were almost the last

On-board and came to a compartment with only one male figure there reading a book, hiding his face.

"Hey I'm James Potter and this is my friend, Sirius Black is it okay if we sit here?" James asked

The boy looked away from his book to get a better look at them, he had sandy brown hair with misty blue eyes he was extremely pale. James would have guessed he hadn't seen the sun for a very long time.

"Oh yea sure" He Replied smiling "I'm Remus Lupin"

James and Sirius sat across from each other Sirius sitting beside Remus and James on the far side. They both made a successful attempt to talk to him.

"So what house do you want to be in?" James asked joyfully

"Well I was thinking Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either, they both sound pretty awesome," He said putting down his book.

"Yeah Ravenclaws okay but Gryffindors the best, did you know the headmaster himself was in that House?" Enquired James

"Really? That's pretty cool," commented Remus "He's a nice fellow the head master I've met him before"

"Really? When was that?"

Remus was about to reply when they heard something crash into their door. Remus, Sirius and James all got their wands out. They only knew a few spells that James father had taught them for defence and a few Sirius would rather never mention nor experience again, but whatever it was sounded pretty big.

Sirius quickly pulled the curtain back wand pointed at the glass. James laughed; Remus held back his laughter but Sirius on the other hands was almost in tears rolling around on the carpet.

The thing that had hit their door was nothing else but a short chubby boy who had tripped over his own feet and had landed ass first against their compartment door, He was neither hideous nor attractive but James made a move to open the compartment door and see if he was okay.

"Hey I'm James Potter and these are my friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, are you okay?" he asked offering the boy his hand to help up.

Remus couldn't help but smile he had friends, due to his condition he moved around a lot so people wouldn't get suspicious. He didn't find it easy to make friends he didn't want to get attached. He had friends before, they found out what he was and turned on him, of course they were Muggles so they had their memories altered but Remus's wasn't, He still remembered the pain of the betrayal, the look on their faces before they ran leaving him on the swing in the rain all by himself that was one birthday he wished to never have to remember again. Yet it was his daily nightmare it haunted him, like the plague, like his curse… But these new people James and Sirius they were wizard's maybe they would understand if they found out, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell them, not unless he had too.

Remus's thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke "Yes I'm fine, Just tripped that's all" he said smiling

"Oh okay well would you like to join us? I see the food trolley coming along and I swear I saw chocolate frogs" James exclaimed looking back at Sirius his head had turned around, like a dog who had sniffed out its Dog food, James half expected him to start panting.

"Oh yeah okay thank you" Peter said climbing into the compartment

"You never did say what your name was," queried Sirius

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew" The boy once again smiled showing his rather large teeth

"Right, well pleasure to meet you" Sirius said turning back to Remus

"How about we get food from the trolley, my shout?" Sirius asked

"And mine" James added smiling

The boys left in search of the trolley whilst Remus and peter began to talk by the end of their discussion Peter had also decided to go for Gryffindor.

When James and Sirius came back their arms packed with lollies and chocolate putting it all on the to empty seats in the middle of them all.

Meanwhile Lily and Kita had met a girl named Jade she had long flowing hair like lily's and Kita's but hers was blonde she at first struck them as ditzy when she had first appeared with her bubblegum in her mouth and her hazel eyes looking for an empty compartment instead she had decided to ask Lily and Kita if she could join them they of course said yes and over the train ride had also gotten very close.

It seemed that Jade had already learnt some magic at a summer camp and by the end of the train ride had discovered that Lily as well as Kita were extremely fast learners and had learnt most of what it took her a week to, especially lily.

By the end of their lessons and talking from the guys (as well as James funny demonstrations on how to ride a broom correctly for Peter) all of them were tired and rejuvenated on chocolate before changing into their robes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Sorting**

They were guided out of the Hogwarts express and towards some small Rowing boats possibly able to fit four people at the maximum. Everyone was in awe the castle was enormous, it was, for many people the most spectacular building they had ever seen in their entire lives. Lily, Kita and Jade hopped into the boat behind James's, Sirius's, Remus's And Peters boat. They did not know the names of the two boys sitting at the back of the boat but regrettably (for Kita) they had met the two seated at the front.

Jade was too busy looking into the clear water below her to notice James point his wand at a boy in front of him with black greasy hair, but Lily and Kita were not. Within seconds the boy's hair had changed colour to a vibrant pink. The boy yelled and whipped around trying to see who had done it to him. He spotted James with his wand out and barred his yellow teeth at him before saying an incantation to turn his hair back to its normal slimy self. But the damage had already been made, people were now laughing at him. He was most likely doomed to be an outcast in the Hogwarts society. Lily felt bad for the poor guy, that and she was starting to wonder whether James was the nice boy back at the platform he had acted as.

They got off the boats and followed a giant man who had taken up a whole boat all by himself, he led them to the giant entrance way door when they got there he bid them goodbye and allowed a woman in her late thirty's to lead them up a gigantic stair case.

They followed the older lady into an enormous looking hall where four tables were located and then a fifth table at the end. But what caught everyone's attention the most was the enchanted ceiling; everyone was smiling and pointing upwards at the star invaded roof.

At the end right in front of the teachers table there laid a hat atop of a stool. Lily stood tall trying to get a good view, but fell back from shock when it started to sing.

When the hat had finished singing the hall was crowded with applause. The lady who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall the Deputy Head Mistress and head of the Gryffindor house walked up to the front beside the hat and stool.

"When I call your name, please come up to the front and place the sorting hat atop of your head," explained McGonagall

"Landon, Rebecca, Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted

"Black, Sirius, Gryffindor!" Sirius looked over to his cousin who was currently giving him the death glare of the century he hurriedly got up and rushed to the Gryffindor table full of pride.

"Rogers, Molly, Gryffindor!"

"Marshall, Victoria, Hufflepuff!"

"Adams, Veronica, Ravenclaw!"

"Workman, Monique, Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Arthur, Gryffindor!"

"Lestrange, Bellatrix, SLYTHERIN!" She was Sirius's cousin James had never met her but could tell by her appearance, she looked over at Sirius and smirked raising her  
head high she proudly walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Evans, Lily, Gryffindor!" She smiled and sat five seats down from Sirius; people were congratulating her as she watched with curiosity the rest of the sorting.

"Thompson, Zoë, Hufflepuff!"

"Lupin, Remus, Ra-Gryffindor!" He smiled and walked down to sit across from Sirius

"Devoir, Nikita, Gryffindor!" Kita did not hide her excitement she practically jumped all the way to she Gryffindor table and encased Lily in a large hug.

"Hirst, Brittany, Gryffindor!"

"Hirst, Jessica, Gryffindor!"

"Diggory, Amos, Hufflepuff!"

"Newport, Julia, Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Narcissa, SLYTHERIN!" The blonde girl went over to the Slytherin table her pointy nose up in the air. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fraser, Thomas, Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, James GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted James had a look of pride and arrogance on his face, he was very confident about himself Lily could tell.

"Bones, Xander, "Hufflepuff!"

"Andromeda, Jade, Gryffindor!

"Snape, Severus Slytherin!" James and Sirius laughed at him as he went past he was the slimiest thing they had ever seen he did not look happy, probably from the boat accident.

"Pettigrew, Peter Sly-Gryffindor!" The hats hesitation went unnoticed as the boy made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Lucius, SLYTHERIN!" He grinned as he went past smirking to himself. He got the loudest applause from the Slytherin table yet. James watched him as he sat himself down beside Bellatrix and Severus.

At the end of the ceremony Dumbledore stood up with his glass raised to make a speech,

"A new year has begun, may it be filled with happiness, excitement and lots of adventure. The forbidden forest is as always out of bounds, as is the newly planted whomping willow I advise anyone who values their limbs to stay away, It is not a game to attempt to touch it, along with the horrendous pain you will endure, you would also be serving nightly detentions with our caretaker Mr. Filch, He would also like me to remind you all that the full list of banned items is located on the door to his office. With no further a due enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore exclaimed eyes twinkling under the moonlight.

After the magnificent feast the prefects of each house directed the first years to their dormitories and shared common room.

The prefects said the password and they all followed them into a giant common room the fire place was burning bright making the red and golden curtains sparkle everyone spent a few more minutes looking around before the girls went to the left and the boys to the right, The male prefect stood at the bottom of the stairs before sitting on them in barely a whisper he told them to come in closer.

"I would also like to warn all of you that if you even attempt to or set foot on any of the steps of the girls staircase is will scream like a banshee. So if you value your ears and do not wish for any broken bones do not even attempt to get up. It also will turn into a slide, so even if you are prepared for the pain you will not get up anyway. It seems Sir Godric Gryffindor did not think of the male species as trustworthy as the female species" explained the prefect.

"Can they get up ours?" Enquired Sirius

"Yes Mr. Black" He replied without even looking at him.

"Well ain't that bloody sexist!" Complained Sirius

Remus withheld a chuckle at his now grumpy friend. He smiled and turned back to look at the prefect.

Nobody else was paying attention to the still complaining Sirius; they were all too tired to be bothered.

They found two rooms empty when they arrived at the first year side of the stairs. Sirius was completely over excited when he saw that all four of them were in the same room which was also the coolest room with a lot of windows, and a view of the Quidditch pitch from their balcony.

As soon as they had opened the door Sirius ran in and jumped on the bed on the right side of the balcony James then claimed the one on the left, Remus on the left beside James and Peter on the left beside him.

Meanwhile the girls had decided to unpack and get their stuff ready for the next day before going to bed, there were a total of 6 girls they had two rooms between them. Lily, Kita and Jade in one room. Jessica (who insisted they call her Jess), Brittany, (her twin sister except for the eyes) and Molly a quiet shy girl with ginger hair in the room opposite them.

Lily, Kita, and Jade also had a balcony but theirs had a view of the forbidden forest and a small hut at the edge of it. After unpacking all the girls piled onto Kita's bed for a nightly gossip.

"So anyway… Kita, what did you mean by Muggleborn?"

"Okay well, it's a long story… where to start… Okay well a Muggle to start off with it a non-magical person, got that?"

"Yeah funny name though!" lily giggled

"Yeah I guess your right" Kita smiled

"Anyway you're a Muggleborn because both your parents are non-magical people, Muggles." Kita finished

"Oh okay, what are you guys?" Lily asked curiously

"Half blood" Jade said "lying backwards upside down

"Sadly, I'm a pureblood" Kita commented

"Why sadly and what's a pureblood?" Lily frowned

"Well Pureblood is someone whose ancestry is all magical. Because some people like me, purebloods, not me though! It doesn't matter to me but some don't like Muggles or Muggleborns they… they call them Mudbloods. And Purebloods, as a steriotype are normally known as Snobs and a lot of them get into… Slytherin" Kita said looking down

"Oh" Lily stated, "Well as long as you don't that's okay!" She smiled brightly

"Now I can't wait till tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed!" Lily stood up returning to her own bed.

"Yeah me too," Agreed Jade bouncing over to her own bed across Lily's and Kita's

"OW that was my foot Jade!" Lily complained

"Hehe sorry Lils!" Jade smiled

"Aw come on you guys its only been dark for a few hours!" Kita moaned wanting to stay up and chat for longer

After a while of been ignored Kita soon after her two new friends fell asleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- -- --- --- ---

Okay read and review! Please the more reviews the more motivation I have! I've written up my 3 more chapters but I will only Update when I get 6 yes SIX reviews for this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's first day of classes was just as adventurous as she thought they would be. They learned many things for one; Lily learned that James was an Arrogant Prat and was constantly annoying, especially when James was around her so often and continued to play pranks on innocent bystanders, especially the boy with the black greasy hair. Him and Sirius were never far apart wherever you heard "Potter!" no doubt you'd hear "Black!" The other two boys were named Peter and Remus. Peter didn't really bother her, he hardly ever talked, but Remus was nice and sensible unlike his other two friends,

Lily was polite to the two boys whenever they talked to her but that went out the window when Sirius and James turned Kita's hair a ghastly orange colour in the middle of the great hall during breakfast, not only that but they refused to turn it back also. Not only that Sirius decided it wasn't enough and added cockroaches in there as well. In the end after Jade had taken Kita to the Nurse. Kita had lost it and ran back to the dormitory slamming the door. Jade ran off after her. Meanwhile Lily stayed back glaring at the two guys.

"LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE NOW!" Lily yelled at them both

The boys just stood mouths open, Lily who was normally extremely shy was yelling her head off at them.

"Well it was just a prank" Commented Sirius

"Yeah well NOT a very nice one! You've humiliated her!" retorted lily

"Oh get over it Evans!" James said in a bored tone

"Look James, Don't say anything" Sirius started "we're sorry"

"NO were NOT! We are NEVER sorry for our pranks" James cut Sirius off

"Well sorry you feel that way POTTER!" Lily yelled turning her back on them to go and find Kita.

The next day James and Sirius thought it would be all over but instead when the girls came down to the common room they glared at them and walked straight past.

They walked down to their defence against the dark arts room, taking the seats behind the three girls.

"Ow!" lily something had hit her in the head. She saw a ball of paper on her desk she turned around and saw James behind her she glared at him before chucking the piece of paper accurately into the bin.

But in no less than 30 seconds another one hit her

"What is your problem?" she hissed at James

"Read it," he whispered back

She cautiously opened it and read

_JP: 'What is up with you?'_

Lily rolled her eyes and didn't dignify it with a response instead she chucked it back at him without even looking striking him in the eye.

At the end of the lesson the girls left fast most likely to avoid confrontation with the boys.

"What is up with them?" James asked his friends

"Well… most likely what you did to them yesterday" Remus replied from behind his book

"Sheesh it was only a prank! I mean her hairs normal now! Not only that everyone apart from the Slytherins gave her sympathy." Sirius complained

"Yeah well I can't believe you apologized" James said to Sirius obviously annoyed

"Well it was the smart thing to do, they will talk to me before they do to you! Besides no one can stay mad at the sexy Sirius Black!" Sirius proclaimed as he attemped to puff out his chest.

"Whatever" James commented as they walked out of the class

True to what Sirius said the girls were talking to him after 2 weeks but for James it took three but that was not all Lily still refused to talk to him civilly or by choice. One afternoon they were all sitting in the library together doing their homework. Unfortunately for lily James was seated beside her. It was almost Christmas and it was freezing outside so they were limited to indoors.

"Lily?"

"What potter?" lily had taken up calling him this ever since he had called her Evans.

"Still not talking to me?"

"What do you think?"

James sighed turning back to his work.

That evening when James returned to his dormitory he found Remus had left a note on his bed

"I've gone home, my mother isn't well and wanted me back for a few days, see you soon!"

James put the note down and retreated to the bathroom to have a long shower. When he came back Sirius and Peter were there Sirius reading the note on Remus's bed

"Well he better come back! He's not ditching us now we have more pranks to pull!"

James smirked at his friend

The days went by and Remus did not return until Christmas Eve he was even paler then before and had a large cut across his arm.

"REMUS!" James and Sirius shouted before tackling him to the ground

Remus laughed at them as he pushed them off

They woke up on Christmas morning after Sirius had bounced from bed to bed waking them up at 4am in the morning they were not impressed but let it slide since it was Christmas.

They spent the time opening their presents down in the common room much to lily's dismay Jade had insisted they open them with the guys. Lily had a sneaking suspicion she had a thing for Remus. Lily and Remus spent a lot of time in the library together as they both liked to study and get high marks, Lily had grown close to him and now thought of his as a brother figure.

The rest of the year went by fast and in no time they were weeks away from returning back home for the year.

Remus had left once a month to 'see his mother' and James and Sirius were on to it

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I don't think Remus's Mothers sick."

"What do you mean why else would he be going home?"

"Well he comes back all pale and with… with scars?"

"Maybe he has a vicious pet or something?"

"No… I know this is ridiculous but I think… I think he might be a… a werewolf"

"Come on James that a big thing to accuse someone of don't you think?"

"Well… yeah but come on, wait a second" James got up and took down his quidditch calendar

"Look at the days I've been thinking this for a few months now and look every full moon and there's howls from the forest somewhere each time."

"Well let's just ask him? I mean would it be any difference if he was?"

"Not to me but he might not want anyone to know… he, he might leave"

"Well I think we should talk to him anyway… just go to bed for now"

"Okay night, Sirius" James said but Sirius was already fast asleep.


End file.
